Escape on Vacation
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: Synlet one shot about Violet taking Buddy on vacation and depriving him of his electronics.


Escape On Vacation

"Buddy! Are you almost done? We're going to be late!" Violet called from the kitchen, double checking to make sure they wouldn't leave dirty dishes in the sink or that food wouldn't spoil in the fridge. They were going on vacation- their first one in what felt like forever.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second, just got to check on something." Buddy called back from the bedroom.

"What could you possibly have left to check on?" Violet argued back, heading from the kitchen to the bedroom. She walks in to find Buddy typing furiously on his computer while sitting on the bed, still half dressed. He looked up from the computer like she had caught him stealing cookies out of the cookie jar.

"Sorry, just had to check on something _really quick._" He tried to explain giving a less than innocent smile. Violet just leaned against the door jam, sighing and shaking her head, she knew now that he was probably going to go insane on this vacation, heaven forbid he take even a day off of work.

"We haven't even left yet and you act like you are going through withdrawals." She said, crossing her arms and eying him from the doorway.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I just have to do this one last thing then I'm done, I promise." He says, turning back to the laptop and continuing his typing which sounded more like a fury of clicks than actual typing. Violet started tapping her foot making her irritation clear. She already had a feeling she was going to have the lay the law down...again...with him and his electronics while on vacation. Because 'vacation' to her meant 'them being together- just them- having fun, escape from the everyday' and no outside- world influence. She purposefully chose to go to a cabin for an extended weekend, up in the mountains, away from civilization, no internet access or satellite. Just the two of them, which to her sounded perfect, Buddy on the other hand, it sounded more like torture. It's not that he was addicted to the internet or electrical equipment, or his cell phone and I-pad or anything like that, but it was very much integrated with his daily life, he was an inventor for crying out loud and he invented electronics. So living without them seemed a bit extreme to him. But he did love Violet, more than anything, so if this sacrifice would make her happy, he would do it. He wouldn't have married her otherwise.

With one final press of an enter key he turned it off and put it down and continued getting dressed.

"Thank you." Violet said, turning around and heading to get her coat and purse, if they were going to reach the cabin at all today with some daylight hours left it was going to be a miracle.

"Ok, I'm ready, sorry you had wait on me sweetheart." Buddy said, quickly grabbing his coat and keys and kissing her on the cheek as they headed out the door. Oh who was Violet kidding? She couldn't stay mad at him.

"It's ok, I just want to get there while there's daylight." Violet said, getting into the car.

"Well maybe if the cabin wasn't on the other side of the world it wouldn't be a problem." Buddy bravely joked, which earned a playful hit in the arm.

"Ow. That hurt hun." He teased, rubbing his arm like she had actually hurt him.  
>"Oh no it didn't, just drive." Violet teased back, sticking her tongue out. Which got Buddy to start laughing and before they knew it they were there.<p>

"Wow, this place is beautiful babe." Buddy said as he gawked from the car.

"Thank you, it comes fully equipped with a wood burning stove too." She said, getting out of the car and getting her bags from the back seat.

"Wow, that advanced huh?" He replied, now eying the place a little closer, he could see electricity ran to the place, maybe cable TV did too? Because he didn't see a satellite. He started praying that this place at least had Wi-Fi. If not, he always had his smart phone and so it's not like he would be totally cut off. He took his phone out real quick and saw he barely had a signal, hmm, that wasn't too good. Then he saw Violet coming back out to get the rest of her things and quickly put his phone away. He got all of his stuff in one load and finally walked into the rather small cabin. Although once he was inside he was pleasantly surprised, it was quaint, simple, very cozy and had a really big bed in the bedroom/loft. He wondered how logistically they got it up here. But one thing that also caught his attention was the leather and fur blankets they had draping the bed. Those were going to come in handy, since it was supposed to be really cold this weekend, possibly snow and it was only October, but they were in the mountains and anything is possible. Then his mind jumped very deep into the gutter looking at the fur blankets again. He couldn't help the blush on his cheeks or the devilish grin that found it's way to his face. Maybe this wasn't going to be 'torture' after all. He shook his head from his thoughts and started putting his clothes in the dresser across from the bed. He went down back downstairs and tried to make himself useful by putting a fire in the fireplace. All that should be said is...thank the heavens for matches and lighters. Meanwhile Violet was busy in the kitchen getting their first 'vacation dinner' underway. It wasn't anything 'special' so to say, but she was putting a lot of effort into it. So while the chicken was baking and the potatoes were boiling she had a few minutes to put her plan into action. She sauntered over to her husband who was now lounging on the couch watching the fire with pride because he finally got it lit. She got a devilish gleam in her eye and a smug smirk on her lips as she came into his field of vision.

"Hey." She said, in a tone that always got Buddy's attention because he called it 'her bedroom voice' which usually meant good things to him.

"Hey" He replied, a smile immediately on his face as he looked up at her.

"Care to join me?" he added, patting the cushion on the couch next to him.

"I can think of a much more comfortable spot." She slyly replied as she straddled him on the couch and snaked her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and rested them behind his neck. Buddy couldn't help his hands from going up her thighs and settling themselves on her waist. And with the sunlight starting to diminish because the sun was going down, pinkish-orange light flooded in from the windows and bathed everything, making Violet look that much more irresistible. Violet nearly had him where she wanted him. All she needed was one more 'push' and he was putty in her hands. She nuzzled his neck while hugging him and sighed a happy and contented sigh and felt Buddy wrap his arms around her. Almost there...Then she started nibbling his ears and kissing his neck and Buddy just reciprocated and then she really started kissing him, first by holding his face then let her hands 'drift' down his sides to his pockets and started sneakily taking out his phones (because would Buddy Pine really only have just one?) and all his other electronics on his person.

"What are you doing?" He whispered in between kisses.

"Trying to get more comfortable, they were digging into my thighs." She replied, still trying to distract him with her kissing.

"But that was in my back pocket." He halfheartedly argued, still not breaking away. Violet then took out all the contents of his pockets and replied

"Well I want you to be comfortable too baby." Before she grounded her hips into his which sealed the deal. Then just as Buddy thought he was going to 'get lucky' she broke away saying she had to check on the potatoes, which was a half truth. Of course Buddy didn't notice that she scooped up his phones and other devices as she did so. He just leaned back into the couch then he heard a beeping sound, one that he recognized as an electronic safe, his eyes widened and he started looking for his phones, NO- she wouldn't...would she? Damn it, she tricked him.

"Vi!" he said, getting up from the couch to find her behind the staircase in the closet walking away from said safe- one that was opened by a long numerical code. She looked at him and knew she was caught.

"What did you do?" He asked, gesturing to her and then the safe.

"Nothing, I just locked your cell phones and other electronics away, I have to keep you from yourself honey." She said sweetly and cheerfully, her tone belying her actions. He just looked at her like she had cut his legs off.

"But how..how could you...you..you tricked me! You planned that didn't you?" He accused, pointing his finger at her. She just sighed and smiled and calmly replied.

"If I had asked you for them, would you have given them to me? All of them?"

"Yes...maybe..." He admitted. He knew she had him. Realistically this really was the only way she was going to get his undivided attention for the next 4 days. Which she was always complaining that she wasn't getting lately.

"My cell phone is in there too and my I-pad. So both of us will be going without." She tried to comfort him. She hated deceiving him like this but she didn't have a whole lot of options if she was going to really have a vacation with just him and her.

"I'm sorry honey, please forgive me." She added, giving him a hug.

"Well all I need to forgive you is the code to the safe." He said, looking down at her with a hopeful smile.

"Haha, nice try." She said, kissing him briefly on the lips then passing him to go back to the kitchen to start mashing the potatoes for dinner.

"You're evil." He teased.

"I know and you love me anyway." She called back from the kitchen, chuckling to herself.

"Walk away from the safe." She warned a moment later- she didn't even need to be there to see Buddy staring at it like it was the biggest enigma of his life that needed to be solved as soon as humanly possible.

"But I..."

"But nothing babe, STEP...AWAY...FROM...THE...SAFE." She warned, still not even leaving the kitchen.

"Dang it." Buddy grumbled, crossing his arms and sulking and walking toward his wife giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Get over it, you will live, besides you are here to spend time with me, that's it. So get to enjoying honey." She said giving him a glass of wine, knowing full well it was his favorite, not that they drank wine all that often but at a time like this, it would make him feel better. He just pouted his lips but drank the wine and walked over to a chair, grumbling all the way.

"Can't even check my mail or surf the web or nothing...stinking vacation..."

"What was that?" Violet called out, putting a hand on her hip as she did so. Fixing him with a firm stare. Buddy took one look at her and sighed.

"Nothing dear...when will dinner be ready?" He asked, trying not to look like a child who had just been told 'no'.

"Give me about 10-15 minutes." Violet said taking a sip of her own wine and turning back to mashing the potatoes.

Dinner started off quiet. But after a bottle of wine, Buddy decided it wasn't worth fighting over, let alone staying mad at Violet over.

"I'm sorry." He relented.

"For what honey?" Violet asked, looking up from her plate, a curious look on her face.

"For making you feel like you had to trick me to get my phones. I'm really addicted aren't I?" He asked in a rather sad tone.

"Well I'm sorry too, I hope you know how much I hated deceiving you..."  
>"You didn't seem too tore up about it at the time..." Buddy added under his breath. Violet just rolled her eyes and kept talking.<p>

"But this is like a mini intervention, I just wanted us to spend actual quality time together without all that stuff in the way. It's my vacation too, just please enjoy it with me." She asked, the look she gave him made him feel like a jerk for making that previously snide comment.

"Ok, I can do that, for you baby."

"Thank you, now how's your dinner?"

"Good, what's for dessert?"

"Ice cream."

"Ooh, nice." Buddy said, quickly finishing the food on his plate. Violet just chuckled to herself, Buddy may be an 'adult' but there were times she could still see that incorrigible little kid in him and she loved it.

The rest of the weekend went according to plan, the next day they went on a lovely hike through the woods and had a picnic in a forest clearing, even hand fed a brave squirrel or two. Then that night there was a snow storm and they got snowed in for 2 days then the last day they were there it was beautiful again. And on the day that they were going to pack up and go home- Violet woke up at around 4 am and snuck downstairs and opened the safe, turned all the electronics on again and carried them all upstairs and laid them carefully on the little nightstand next to a heavily sleeping Buddy, knowing that when he woke up in the next few hours it would be like Christmas morning seeing them there for him. She crawled back into bed and went to sleep only to wake up to

"Oh no way!" Coming from Buddy as he rolled over and picked up his phones, immediately checking messages and email and all that stuff despite the very low cell signal anyway.

"Thank you darlin, you're the best." Buddy said, rolling back over and kissing her before sitting up in bed. Violet just smiled a small smile and rolled over, perhaps she could catch a few more z's. Buddy however looked over at his wife and back at his phone. It really hadn't been that bad. And in the last few days he felt like he had gotten the chance to get to know her all over again and really see her for once, without that 'blinder' feeling that he would sometimes feel when he focused too much on work. For once he was grateful for the measures she took to try and keep their marriage happy and focused on each other. He put the phone down and laid back down, snuggling his wife to perhaps catch a little more sleep himself.

"I love you Vi. Thank you for the best vacation ever." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and softly chuckled in her half sleep state.

"You're welcome." She replied, scooting back slightly to snuggle with him more. She was happy that she finally got him to get the point she was trying to make all weekend, vacation was supposed to be an escape- in more than one way.


End file.
